


Picture Perfect

by yama_gucci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Tsukki, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, Photographer Yama, Photographer/Artist AU, Straddling, Tsukiyama - Freeform, its really cute guys, suga is mentioned, well its mild cause tsukkis dumb n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi didn't realize all the feelings that would've come with being paired up with Tsukishima Kei for an art project, and he really didnt expect it to end like this. But to say he was upset with how it turned out, would be a complete lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA hello this is my first fic for Haikyuu, its really cute and really long, i worked rlly hard on it s o please enjoy!!

Yamaguchi Tadashi, a photography student really didn’t expect to have  _the_ Tsukishima Kei as  _his_  model. Since his photo class teamed up with the students of the art class, and Tsukishima is an art student, here sits the freckled student, staring at Tsukishima with a noticeable gaze of awe and slight hint of worry.

 At first glance, Tsukishima’s sort of scary, slanted eyes with golden irises, glasses supported by a thin nose and lips that were normally in a scowl – the only time they weren’t were when they were in a smirk, normally a smug one – as if his face wasn’t already that intimidating, his height undoubtedly adds to it. He’s a good amount taller than most of the students, with an athletic build, to make it even worse. Of course, he’s attractive, to say the least, and if one were to compare him and Yamaguchi? You would say they’re on two completely different scales.

Yamaguchi’s attractive in his own way, freckles splayed across his cheeks and his skin wasn’t pale, like Tsukishima’s, but a dark tan color, that’s just as unique as his freckles. He’s lanky, or lean to put it sweetly, his hair was longer than Tsukishima’s, who’s was short and just messy enough to make it look good, but Yamaguchi’s was always ‘too’ messy, and sometimes he tied back in a mini ponytail, or he’d just let it be, have it stick out here and there. Who has time to even do their hair when they have close to ten minutes to get ready to get out and go to class? And it happens to be one of those days, where Yamaguchi found zero fucks to give about his hair and he especiallyregrets not taking his time today, since Tsukishima Kei’s sitting in front of him, with just the most intense look of boredom, ‘ _Ah how embarrassing, I’ve blown it already...’_  Yamaguchi thought staring at his piercing gaze, ‘ _No wonder he’s popular…’_ He definitely agreed people were right to find him  _cool_.

“Are you going to just stare at me…Yamaguchi? That’s a little pathetic” Tsukishima states with an eyebrow raised as he looks at the other, up and down, as if to take in his appearance,  _Not bad… he’ll be nice to draw…_ he thinks _._

“O...oh! Yes! Sorry, uh, I just was zoning off… Tsukishima” Yamaguchi replies with a wavering smile, his cheeks flushes with slight pink.

“You looked like a gaping fish, not like someone who was just ‘zoning off’ ” Tsukishima says with that smug smirk of his and Yamaguchi purses his lips, but then a slight smile plays on his.

“My bad  _Tsukki_ , but I’ve never seen someone look so completely unhappy with their partner when... – pft – y’know, you don’t even  _know_  me,” Yamaguchi teases, as he covers his lips with his hand, snickering softly as he looks to him, covering his nervousness with a quick retort.

That threw Tsukishima off for a moment, and an unusual expression crosses his face, it looks like he’s slightly impressed, the corner of lips curling up a little “Didn’t think you’d have it in you…” He says softly with a light chuckle.

 “What? Never had anyone talk back to you  _Tsukki_?” He asks with that  _goofy_  smile and Tsukishima thinks maybe he could get used to the nickname as long as it was always came with that smile of his.

“Ah! I’m sorry Tsukki, Got a little carried away,” He explains with a blush, and notices a look on the other’s face, He holds his hands up in defense a little, “What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asks as he stares at him while his head cocks to the side.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he let out a soft huff “Nothing, just observing,” he replies, he sighs then looks back at Yamaguchi “So, how do you want to do this, Yamaguchi?” He questions.

“Oh, I-I was thinking, maybe I could start off? With…taking photos of you first, since we need to get ten photos of our model, and then you… uh you can do your two sketches after? Since you’ll have to stay focused for a good while? Or I mean you can do your sketching first, since I know I-it’ll be better for you to get your things done first,” he suggests as he looks up to him with a shy smile, hoping he wasn’t being too forward.

Tsukishima nods slightly “Slow down, not like I’m going anywhere, you can take your photos first, and I’ll do my sketching after,” He says.

Yamaguchi nods “Sorry Tsukki! Eh? Oh! That good then!” He says, this time, slower.

“Let’s start tomorrow, I need to figure out what I should bring, I’ll meet you by the fountain outside of the school, at noon,” Tsukishima says, his normal expression back. Yamaguchi nods with a slight relived sigh, he wasn’t sure if he even knew what he was doing for his pictures.

The teacher explains a little more about the project before dismissing the class, which was extra crowded with the amount of other students from the art class, so Yamaguchi had the worst time weaving through the students rushing out, out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsukishima watching him as he waits back for the crowd to pass.

☼

At exactly 12:00 Tsukishima shows up to the fountain, in front of their college with a lethargic look, his headphones on his head, listening to anything that could drown out the noise of the annoying students bustling around the collage. He looks around, staring at the trees that were blooming, ‘ _beautiful’_  was a passing thought in his mind, and then was disturbed by a “click!” and turns around to see Yamaguchi with a surprised look on his face.

“You look more shocked, while I was the one being photographed without my knowing,” He snorts out as he looks down to him taking off his headphones and letting them rest around his neck. Yamaguchi rubs the nape of his neck... ‘ _Tied back’_ Tsukishima thinks as he notes his hair.

“Sorry Tsukki! Candid photos can be beautiful,” Yamaguchi says honestly as he looks at the photo, Tsukishima surveys his face before slightly tilting so he could see the photo, taking a good glance at it; he let a small “Mm,” out as he leans back again.

 “So… Can we start?” Yamaguchi asks as he looks to the blonde, to which he nods.

“Suppose so, you’re the photographer, what do you need me to do?” Tsukishima asks as he looks to the frazzled freckled face. “What’s with that look for?” He asks.

 _‘Just distracted by how perfect you look…’_ Of course Yamaguchi couldn’t say that so he let out a sheepish laugh and looks to the floor “Ah… I don’t exactly know what I’m going to be doing for this…project,” he admits,  _well_  he’s not lying.

Tsukishima sighs as he shook his head “Just make it up, you’ll be able to figure something out,” He says as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’m – I’m sure I can figure something out,” Yamaguchi responds, even though he probably will have to bullshit it the night before its due and his paper will miraculously make complete sense.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes; ‘ _Of course he leaves things to last minute’_ he thought as he snorts and shrugs.

He brought his model back to his dorm – thank god he cleaned the dorm – he had a white sheet set up for today, even if he wasn’t sure what he was doing, he knew he had to be prepared. Yamaguchi was actually rather shocked Tsukishima agreed to let him take him back to his place, then again, he wasn’t  _planning_  anything…Right? Of course not! Yamaguchi wouldn’t even  _dare_  to plan anything with  _Tsukishima Kei._

  “Alright then, uh – let’s start?” Yamaguchi prompts to which Tsukishima nods setting down his brown satchel to the floor, it had something rather large, and seeing as it looks slightly square he assums it was his sketchbook.

 Yamaguchi decides that maybe his topic should be beauty, or…  _inner_  beauty, since Tsukishima is already beautiful on the outside as it is, maybe he could bring out what no one sees, and get a glimpse of it himself. He steadies the other against the white sheet that was hung up; he stares at him for a moment… ‘ _He’s not cool… he’s beautiful_ ’ Yamaguchi thinks correcting his previous thoughts as he sighs and readies his camera.

The first couple of photos he gets are close-ups, one of them of his neck and headphones; he was wearing a loose black v neck with thick black headphones, his pale skin contrasts beautifully, in Yamaguchi’s opinion. The next one was part of his profile, his slim nose and eyes that were looking aside, so the camera could perfectly capture his eyelashes and his eyes, but without it looking too staged. Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi’s warmth, even if he was a good couple of inches away, and he feels a shiver go down his back at the thought of having hi so close, but stays still for the photo. The freckled student stares at his face, his eyes slowly dragging down the stilled body, he lets out a shaky sigh as he clicks the photo.

“Tsukki, c-can you… lay down on my bed?” Yamaguchi asks, “After I move the sheet of course…!” He says a little unsure.

Tsukishima replies to his suggestion “Sure,” He says “It is just for a photo, don’t look too horrified, Yamaguchi” He spoke with a yawn as he rolls his shoulder a little to let his body relax again, and moves away to allow Yamaguchi remove the sheet. Yamaguchi’s heart hammers in his chest as he sighs and looks up to Tsukishima’s eyes before nods and unpins the sheet from its hanging position and moves it to the bed, making it a little ruffled to make it look as if someone had been sleeping there.

He timidly walks away and looks up to him and gave him a weak smile “Y-You think you can uh – lay down?” He questions with worry laced through his voice, he looks up to him, and his eyes slightly cautious. His worry was met with Tsukishima’s silent obedience moving to the bed with ease, his eyes half lidded lazily as he sighs softly his eyes looking to him.

Yamaguchi silently moves to straddle the other and swallows thickly “Okay… so uh i-I’m going to have to ask you to… take off your glasses and uh – just look… sleepy?” Yamaguchi can feel his heart speed up and his hands get sweaty on the camera, as he sits gingerly on Tsukishima’s lap. His eyes scanning the other up and down,  _‘This is not what I exactly imagined on the first day of working with him… then again I asked for him to do this for me… crap does he think I wanna_ bang  _him!? I…I just need this for a photo…nothing else!_  His eyes continue to flutter looking at him, from his closed and relaxed face down to where his hips touch his. He can’t even begin to imagine this is what happening. Him – Yamaguchi Tadashi – was straddling Tsukishima Kei, someone who an endless amount of people lust over despite being a sophomore, and yet, Yamaguchi was the one to be sitting on him. The thought in itself made him shift a little, his face starting to get a little warmer, making have to hide his face.

Tsukishima raises a brow as he moves himself slightly, “What is your topic on that it involves you straddling me,  _Yamaguchi_?” He asks with a taunting voice, ‘ _Not that I completely mind…’_

Yamaguchi’s face flares at the way he says his name, he looks aside and clears his throat, “… if I told you it wouldn’t be as genuine, j-just trust me?” He tries to reassure with an unsure voice, keyword being: tries.

Tsukishima let out a sigh thinking  _‘He’s way too cute when flustered’_ and trying to figure out whether he wants to drag this out, but then opts to let it die and he takes his glasses off lazily and Yama takes a photo of him doing so, it was really too cute not to, which evokes a confused stare from said straddled male. Yamaguchi stutters as he rubs the back of his neck “Just you looked human…?”

“Human?  _Really_  Yamaguchi?” He asks scoffing. Yamaguchi let out a sigh as he climbs off him, Tsukishima had a flashing thought of grabbing his hips and keeping him on him just a little longer, but then immediately refutes that idea and had a slight blush on his cheeks as he coughed and quickly looks aside. Yamaguchi furrows his brow confused “Something wrong?” he asks.

Tsukishima narrows his eyes “No,” he replies as he ran a hand through his hair “Are we done?” He asks as his frown on his face as normal. Yamaguchi quickly moves away from the bed, squeaking out a “Sorry Tsukki!” letting the blond get up. Tsukishima looks to him “What do you need now?” He asks.

“Well, I’ve taken four out of ten, so six left!” Yamaguchi says as he looks to him with a grin.

Tsukishima nods as he put his glasses on again “Well, we can take it five a day, one more left, any ideas?” he stares at him with a waiting expression. Yamaguchi chews on his bottom lip, trying to figure out another photo, ‘ _I wish I could get a photo of you laughing’_ he thinks as he looks to his feet, he brought his gaze to his face. “Anything?” Tsukishima asks again, his gaze quizzical as he looks him over before settling on his face. Yamaguchi felt his eyes boring into him; he wrung his hand into his forearm as he nods once.

“Well, I was thinking maybe I could get you doing something in the kitchenette, make it seem like you’re making a quick snack, sort of like…” He trails off.

“Domestic? Are you planning something  _Yamaguchi_?” Tsukishima asks with a slight smirk, his hand covering his mouth as he let a soft sneer out.

Yamaguchi’s eyes wide as he shook his head and let a titter out “Pft – No! Of course not, just, it just goes with my topic, okay Tsukki?” He assures.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he looks to him with a slight shrug and turns around and lets his back face him “You want this to be more ‘human’ so I’ll have to look how I normally do, don’t get  _too_ flustered,” he told him, there was a noticeable smirk in his voice as he pulls his shirt off and messes his hair. He walks to the kitchenette and stands by the microwave, fiddling with the buttons on it, and Yamaguchi quickly rushes to get a photo. His camera focusing on the figure, his face was feeling hot as he watches him, making his hands shake a little, he quickly snaps two photos, trying to make sure if one was blurry he would have another to use. Tsukishima’s head turns so that he’s staring at him, an oddly soft gaze was on his face this time, Yamaguchi made a quick decision and took another photo. That’s the second time Tsukishima let himself look at ease, but only for a fleeting moment, Yamaguchi wants to see it more, he wants Tsukishima be  _himself_ , he wants to be the person who let Tsukishima be open. He wants to be the only one who got to see Tsukishima for who he was. ‘ _Wait where are these coming from… I can’t get feelings for him, especially not him.’_  He thought quickly, his worry quickly seeping into his thoughts as he pulls his camera away from his face, he rubs his forehead and lets out a shaky sigh as he shook his head, ‘ _Forget it, Yama’_  He thought as he let the hand run through his hair through the pulled back hair, getting caught slightly and he just pulls the hair tie out and reties it.

“Alright! Done for today!” He says as he looks down, fixing his hair, giving him a great leeway to not meet his gaze. After he fixes his hair he let his eyes close for a moment as he looks up to him with a bright smile on his face “Sorry for the hold up, Tsukki” He apologizes quickly.

Tsukishima shrugs it off, pulling on his shirt again and fixing his hair once again “Yeah, anyway I brought my sketchbook; I was thinking I could sketch you out? Since we’re doing five of your photos a day I could do one every day we meet,” He suggests, although he’s already taking out his sketchbook, having moved to the front of the dorm. Yamaguchi nods as he tries to shake off the worries and thoughts start to sink into his brain, and drop his smile as if there was an anchor on the corners of his lips. He moves to sit on his bed, awaiting instruction from the other. Tsukishima stares at him “Just look… wait actually one sec,” He instructs before moving to situate his hands so that they’re crossing, and both of them are grabbing his shoulders loosely. He gently tilts Yamaguchi’s head, his fingertips gently touching him, ‘ _He looks so fragile in this one second… just as if something even remotely neared him, he would break… would he break?’_ Tsukishima thinks with a concentrated stare.

Yamaguchi can feel his skin heat up where ever Tsukishima’s cold fingers touch, and he wonders how those would feel on other parts of his body, if it moves to his chest and down lower, he would never imagine anyone else’s fingers feeling as good as his does. He wondered if he wouldn’t mind letting the other seeing the freckles that cover every other part of his body, he wonders if… he would like them – of course… he would be grossed out. “Sorry about… m-my freckles, Tsukki…” He utters out with insecurity laced through his voice, easily noticed.

Tsukishima gaze pulls away as he moves back and flips to a  free page where he sits down and stares at him with just the same amount of concentration he had previously, ‘ _Those freckles are beautiful…’_  Tsukishima thinks as he starts to loosely sketch out Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi feels like he’s under so much pressure for just simply holding a position. He felt his eyes staring at him and he starts to feel hot and tries his hardest to not show it, failing miserably “Yamaguchi, shut up.”

Yamaguchi didn’t know how to respond, so he just simply lets out a sigh and nods a little before waiting for him to continue. Randomly Tsukishima clears his throat “You know… Freckles are one of the things I really like to draw, it makes people look more alive when on paper, small details… they show that the artist didn’t skip on the detail, Not to mention… they remind me of stars? Really stupid and poetic, but I read it somewhere and couldn’t help but agree…star skinned beauties…” He murmurs as he lets his pencil move across the paper with a soft noise. Yamaguchi keeps his gaze on the floor as he lets out a soft chuckle.

“ _Really_?” He questions as he blinks, his eyes staying closed for a longer than usual, he lets out a soft sigh again and smiles gently, Tsukishima thinks to himself that,  _that’s_  what he wants Yamaguchi to look like in his drawing. He moves his pencil to his face and quickly sketches out the soft look of contentment on his face and almost smiles himself at the simple expression, but it looks so  _Yamaguchi_  that it makes him feel a little pride for his work, its perfect, he spends a couple of seconds to stare at the face.

 Yamaguchi waits to hear the pencil move again and notices instead of the normal noise of it gliding he hears the tapping of his pencil,  _‘Ah the freckles… must be such a hassle to draw…’_  he figures as he clenches his jaw and tries to push out the thoughts, but he can’t help but say “Sorry Tsukki,” but this time it’s more sad than normal and Tsukishima doesn’t like it.

“For what?” He questions as he refuses to look up from his drawing and continues to dot his forearms and face with freckles “The freckles? If so, shut up Yamaguchi,” he spats as he continues. Yamaguchi quickly shuts up after that and decides he’ll let him finish his drawing before saying anything else. Tsukishima takes another pencil and outlines his body again, to define certain parts of him. After not too long he finishes his drawing and looks at it with studying eyes and hums “You want to see it?” he asks looking up to Yamaguchi once again. With an eager nod he got up and relaxes his limbs as he walks over.

“Tsukki! Holy shit, you’re amazing!” He exclaims with wide eyes as he leans down to stare at it closer, it really looks like him! “Oh my gosh, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima shrugs as he flips the sketchbook and set it aside as he yawns “Yeah, thanks, you’re a great model.”

He said it as if it was a simple statement and yet Yamaguchi’s heart leapt and he starts to blush “A-ah, well… thank you,” He says as he rubs the back of his neck and moves away, in hopes that the other won’t notice the blushing. Tsukishima got up and picks up his sketchbook to put away into his satchel once again, he looks to Yamaguchi.

“Well, if we’re done for today, I got to get back to my dorm, my arrogant roommate doesn’t seem to understand how to not get in my way,” Tsukishima states with a soft exasperated sigh. Yamaguchi laughs “Arrogant? You’re one to talk Tsukki,” he says as he smiles and politely opens the door for him and sees him out.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes “I’m not arrogant, I just know when I can do something, I don’t flaunt it,” he states with a scoff, starting to walk.

“Thanks again, Tsukki!” He calls out and Tsukishima nods back to him, without looking back, continuing his way. Yamaguchi couldn’t believe he was even working with him, and he is, finishing his first day with the other, what a dream this was! He closes the door after a moment and walks over to his camera, looking over the photos; they were so perfect, Tsukishima looks so… beautiful. He sighs as he puts the lens cap back on and smiles faintly as he flops onto his bed, ‘ _He’s too hot… I can’t get feelings for him though of course, I don’t even know if he’s into guys! –Well, actually I do, Shimda mentioned it when he was telling me about all the guys in my grade that I could possible go for… which I obviously told him that I couldn’t in anyway go for Tsukishima Kei, and yet, shit,’_  He lets out an annoyed groan as he shoves his face into the blanket and whines. The only way he knows how to deal with anything, if he’s honest. He could call someone, probably. He grabs his phone to call in pizza since he’s too lazy to take care of himself, and  _maybe_  he wants to splurge on the few pleasures left in this world.

☼

On the other side of the pair, Tsukishima is trying to relax and listen to his normal playlist,, while his roommate is sitting on the other side of the room, staring at him “…Tsukishima,” Kageyama says as he stares “you’ve been looking… oddly happy since you got back,” He states with a quizzical stare, “You went out to take photos and draw right? Suga-san told me the art and photography classes are doing that, and I figured…” he says as he leans against the wall with a studying look “So… why do you look like you just went out on a date?” He asks. Tsukishima rolls his eyes as he pulls off his headphones and narrows his eyes at the raven haired student.

 Kageyama was as well-known as Tsukishima, maybe even more. He had black hair that covers his forehead. Although, his eyes were always seen, they were a glowing dark blue, and if you were under his gaze you’d understand how they  _glowed_. They weren’t like Tsukishima’s as if he saw right through you, they were intoxicating, hypnotic even, and they were the type that the line  _“I got lost in your eyes,”_  would honestly be true. He was a little more muscular than Tsukishima, working out on endurance as well as strength while Tsukishima only did strength making his body a much better target for hungry eyes. Though, he was shorter than Tsukishima though – well who  _wasn’t_ , honestly – he also had less of an attitude than him, though it was mainly because he could never hide his emotions. If he was mad he would probably let everyone and their mothers know, if he was upset, the tears would brim but he would normally turn away, Tsukishima knows since he’s seen him when he comes to the room late sometimes, muttering a “Shut up” before Tsukishima could taunt him. Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little worried for the guy, granted knowing him for two years, it’s sort of impossible to not care about him.

 “If you must know, I  _may_  have gotten a really good model for my sketches, so I’m just glad,” He says, trying to write it off as aesthetic attraction. Kageyama doesn’t buy it, but stays quiet as he opens his book, with a soft sigh as he rolls his eyes and starts to take his notes, which he was supposed to do with a  _certain_  shorty.

Tsukishima is mildly glad Kageyama knows when he’s not supposed to prod, but he’s also annoyed because he wants someone to talk to, but it’s not his ‘style.’  Tsukishima grits his teeth  _‘Fuck, I forgot to get his number, how do I know when to meet him.’_ He looks to Kageyama, “You know a guy named Yamaguchi Tadashi?” He asks as he puts his hands behind his head.

Kageyama nods as he looks up, he sets his pen down “Yeah, he’s in one of my classes, why?”

“Need his number, he’s my partner for the project,” He sighs out as he looks to the phone in his hand.

“Why the hell didn’t you ask him? ...whatever, I have it,” He told him it and let him put it into his phone. Tsukishima quickly pulls up his messages and started to text out a conversation with Yamaguchi. It’s been a good two hours since they parted so he assumes it would be alright. Though for a couple of moments he stares at his message he’s written out with slight hesitation, his thumb hovering over the send button.

Kageyama watches him for a moment before snorting “You alright there? Seems like you’re having some problems,” he asks as he tries to hide a smirk.

“Oh  _sorry_ , didn’t notice I was preventing you from doing your work that you’ve been doing so diligently the past two hours,” He bit back, motioning to the practically empty page of notes.

Kageyama glares “At least I haven’t started pining after a guy who’ve I’ve only met twice,” He respondss with a huff –this guy’s a lot more perceptive than people assume – smirking at his revelation. Tsukishima sputters a moment before scoffing.

“Oh like you being a huge  _idiot_  to a Hinata is more effective.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes “Shut up Tsukishima,” he mutters as he returns to his work with a disgruntled pout on his face, “You realize you just admitted to pining after Yamaguchi,” he adds after a moment of silence, he licks his lips as he lets out a laugh.

“Don’t get annoying Kageyama,” Tsukishima says with a  _slight_  blush across his cheeks.  Kageyama just rolls his eyes and continues his work, no use talking to a guy like Tsukishima when there’s work to do.

Tsukishima goes back to finally texting Yamaguchi. Of course they get the general conversation out of the way, Yamaguchi being clearly confused on how Tsukishima got his number, yet he felt his stomach flip when he explains that he had to get it, only to find out that he didn’t  _need_  his number, much rather he just wants to ask about when they had to meet up.

Yamaguchi wants to say tomorrow but he had plans to meet up with Shimida tomorrow, he quickly told the other maybe the next day after that, since he didn’t want to cancel on Shimida since he finally got time.

 _‘Shimida? Who’s that?’_  Tsukishima couldn’t really figure out who he was. ‘ _Yamaguchi wants to get a good grade on this project, right? So how important is this Shimida that he can’t cancel…’_ Tsukishima thinks that maybe he’s just a friend and Yamaguchi, being the sweet guy that he is, doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, so he can’t cancel on him. So he quickly questions him asking him if he told Shimida he was busy with him, they could always reschedule. Of course covering his slight jealousy with the fact that he wants this project finished as soon as possible, wanting to get a good grade.

Yamaguchi was confused at Tsukishima’s responds;  _did he really want to do modeling every day?_  Yamaguchi told him that he really would like to take his offer but he  _really_  wants to meet up with Shimida, since he works a lot and he barely has time to see him.

Tsukishima grits his teeth, ‘ _So he really is that important to Yamaguchi huh? He’s older than Yamaguchi too, isn’t he? Are they friends? Maybe… they’re – No. No way,’_ Tsukishima thinks that  _sure_  Yamaguchi could’ve gotten a boyfriend, but there is no way that he would blush and look like that when he was sitting on him. He’s  _totally_  crushing on him.  _Of course._  Tsukishima clears his throat as he texts him, asking if Shimida was his boyfriend, worrying about thinks never has gotten him anywhere, so why not be blunt?

Yamaguchi’s face flushes at his text, and replies a quick ‘no!! he’s just a recently graduated senior I became really good friend of mine!!’ Hoping that would shut off any sort of questions Tsukishima would have of him, fortunately Tsukishima texts him ‘okay.’ And Yamaguchi is glad that after that Tsukishima doesn’t send back any weird questions, well actually he doesn’t even ask him more, telling him that he has to go do work and that Yamaguchi should do the same. ‘ _What was that about?’_ Yamaguchi finds himself wondering after the sort of strange conversation between the two. He lets it go after a couple of minutes of confusion.

Tsukishima would’ve groaned and hide his face in his pillow if he was alone, but he wasn’t, so he opts to rest his head against the wall behind him.  ‘S _hit, what the fuck was that?’_ Tsukishima thought to himself as he exhales loudly.

☼

Yamaguchi’s walks over to the café that he and Shimida decided to meet up at, since he wanted to keep it casual and also he really wanted a cappuccino at the time. He sat at the table near the window, waiting for his glasses-wearing friend. After a couple of minutes he saw the male rushing in ready with an apology.

“Sorry Tadashi, I got a little caught up at work,” He says as he ran a hand through his hair sheepishly as he sat down across him.

“A-ah! It’s no problem Shimida-san,” Yamaguchi says, waving his apology quickly.

“Tadashi, you can call me Makoto, we’ve known each other long enough,” he says with a sigh as he gave him a slight smile. Yamaguchi nods once and smiles back at him.

“Alright, Makoto, how’s work going for you? First year out college, any better?” He questions as he sips at his drink. He previously ordered Shimida some coffee, which was currently being guzzled down with a content expression from Shimida.

“God, it’s been a  _pain_ , but I do like the slight freedom it comes with not having to worry about school,” he admits as he smiles “But more importantly,  _Tsukishima Kei_  was wondering if you could push our day back? Tell me about your sudden friendship with him!” He asks with wide eyes and an excited face.

Yamaguchi’s gaze quickly drops to his cup as he huffs. He started to explain his very recent ‘friendship’ with Tsukishima and then finally came around to yesterday “He’s sort of the type to get his work done quickly, so I guessed he just wanted to get it over and done with, well originally, until he asked me if I was dating you…” Yamaguchi explains, his face a little red “I-I, of course told him no, but he seemed… really put off?” he continues with a slight frown on his face.

Shimida couldn’t help but smile “Tadashi, that means he likes you! He’s getting jealous! You two only knew each other for this project, which I’m assuming is relatively recent, and he’s already into you! I knew you had it in you Tadashi,” He says nudging his shoulder with his hand.

Yamaguchi quickly shook his head with a slight squeak that escapes his lips “M-Makoto! There’s no way, he, uh – He’s him! How can you expect me to get all cocky and assume he likes me…! He’s like… totally out of my  _reach_ ,” He counters as he lets out a slight whine and shakes his head, after his slight outburst, he looks up to him “Seriously…” he asks as he puffs out his cheeks, his eyebrows furrowing.

Shimida just chuckles lightly “Yamaguchi, you always do this, last year that one girl who was really into you and you totally rejected the idea, worried she was going to be totally turned off my your freckles and just refused to admit she might’ve liked you,” He reminds him with a sigh “And this time, it’s with Tsukishima, who told you that he liked freckles, what more do you want him to tell you?” He asks, Yamaguchi sighs, he knows Shimida means well… but that’s not any easy question.  _‘That maybe he doesn’t mind the freckles that are everywhere… I need him to reassure me that it’s okay… I doubt I’d even be able to accept it, is this…what I’ll have to worry even when I’m constantly told its okay? Will it ever end…? I just want to stop worrying…’_

“Tadashi?” Shimida asks as he stares at the male whose eyes were glossed over. “Hey… Tadashi I’m sorry, it’ll be okay, I… said something insensitive, I know you can’t help it,” he says reassuringly, Yamaguchi quickly wipes his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thanks Makoto, sorry about… just dumping this out on you!” He says quickly as he realizes how much of a downer he was. Shimida just laughs, smiling at him.

“You’ll be okay,” He says again, and this time Yamaguchi smiles weakly, mumbling a soft ‘okay’ as he finishes his drink.

They talk for a little longer before Yamaguchi has to go and study for an upcoming exam, and Shimida has to get back to work as well. They share a firm but short hug as they part their ways. Yamaguchi goes to his dorm, trying to study but ends up just lazing in bed with a content gaze on his face, waiting for his roommate to come back.

☼

The next day, Yamaguchi quickly texts Tsukishima, asking him to come around whenever he’s available, hoping that that would be soon. He got a responds pretty quick which was really good – he thinks – saying that he’ll be around in thirty minutes. Yamaguchi quickly cleans up his dorm for his visit.

Tsukishima took a shower and made sure to remember to bring his sketchbook. He tries to look presentable, pulling on a shirt and some comfortable jeans, and starts his walk to Yamaguchi’s dorm. He wasn’t…  _nervous_  per se, he’s just hoping Yamaguchi won’t bring up his behavior when they were texting the other day. Of course, if he were to, Tsukishima would have to refuse any sort of questions aimed at his feelings. He knocks on the plain looking door, waiting for a responds from the other side, which he got quickly, a yell from far away responding with a ‘Be there in a minute Tsukki!’ so Tsukishima patiently waits, crossing his arms and leans back as he rolls his eyes, hearing something falling, _‘probably Yamaguchi’_  he assumes. After the sound of a lock clicking, the door opens wide with a slightly frantic expression.

“Hey Tsukki!” He says, offering a smile, Tsukishima walks past him and got inside, Yamaguchi was a little put off, but closes the door behind him and smiles “So, we ready to take the last photos?” He asks him with a hopeful attitude.

Tsukishima nods for a second before turning around to him “I was thinking I could draw you instead,” He says as he sits down and looks to him “Can you take off your shirt and turn away from me, I want to draw your back,” he instructs as he looks to him, pulling out his sketchbook, pencil and eraser “…Is that okay?” he adds, realizing Yamaguchi never said yes or no, Tsukishima’s waiting for a positive answer, hopefully.

Of course Yamaguchi’s face flushes red as he stares back at him “M-my shirt? Well… alright…” He says hesitantly as he moves to his bed and takes off his shirt.

Tsukishima watches the other as he undresses, he truly is as beautiful as he originally thought, his back, just like his face, is covered in beautiful freckles, as if the stars themselves came down and laid kisses his body all over,  _‘Fuck that was cheesy as shit, but I would really like to do exactly what those stars have done to his body’_  Tsukishima thought as his breathing gets quieter, his hands grip onto his pencil, which are getting a little sweaty and he has to keep adjusting his hold on the pencil. _‘Fuck, I’m so fucked, I want him.’_

He swears this isn’t what he had in mind when Tsukishima came through the door, of course he isn’t complaining about his situation, but as he tosses the shirt aside, he feels a little exposed and unsure of what to do, so as instructed previously, he stays turned, his back facing him. His shoulders are slightly flushed, his blush spreading over his freckled body,  _‘These useless freckles… all over here, what a pain_ ,’ He thinks to himself as he sighs and looks away to the floor.

All the while, Tsukishima is already drawing, his pencil scraping against the paper as he sketches him out. He sketches out  _every_  freckle,  _every_  bend,  _every_  part of his body, even the parts Yamaguchi hates, he wants to draw them, to show him how beautiful they are, hell if he would say it, but he  _will_  show him. Show him he is art _,_ a walking masterpiece, a painting come to life. He continues to sketch him out, just as before, darkening spots of his body that were darker and made him look like Yamaguchi and not just someone with freckles. He slowly finishes, wanting to take his time on this drawing.

After a good while he finishes his sketch and puts his sketchbook away and moves over to the still unsuspecting male to touch his shoulder “You can put on your shirt now, Yamaguchi,” he says as he pulls away, but letting his fingers linger for a moment.

Yamaguchi quickly whips his head to look at him with wide eyes,  _‘What… was with that, that hardly seemed like ‘Oh hey yama I’m finished’ and more like a ‘Yama look at me’ – but don’t be ridiculous…that wasn’t it… right…’_ Yamaguchi shook his head and smiles up to him “Ready for the photos?” He asks him.

Tsukishima nods as he runs a hand through his hair “Yeah, let’s start,” He responds as he sits aside “What do you need me to do now?”

“Oh I was thinking that maybe I could do you with getting you drawing, so I could really get a good photo of you doing something you love,” He suggests with a shrug.

Tsukishima sighs as he nods “Fine, what are the other four ideas?” He asks this time, his arms are crossed and he stares.

Yamaguchi gets a little shy “the next one is of you just doing whatever, but it’s not a close up and it’s just sort of you in the room, being you, and then fixing your glasses, the next one is of you taking off your shirt, the fifth one… I’m not too sure,” He says as he smiles nervously “Is that okay?” he asks as he looks down.

Tsukishima stares at him; he shakes his head “Do you ever plan anything fully?” he asks as he moves to grab his sketchbook. He opens to a page and starts to draw something, but all he can think off is Yamaguchi’s body, so he sketches something that is like that, but it’s the front part, his chest and his hands hiding part of his body.

Yamaguchi didn’t see what he was drawing exactly, but was rather focusing on the other’s hand, blurring his body and drawing out; focusing on the way his hand holds the pencil. The way he holds it is so gentle and so adoring, like he’s completely relaxed when he draws. Yamaguchi snaps a photo and smiles at how clear the details on his hands are. They were slightly calloused, but the grip in itself was loose and the strokes he made were precise and – to Yamaguchi – perfect.

Tsukishima sets his sketchbook and pencil down as he moves to sit back on his chair, he gets into position of him fixing his glasses “This would be faster and easier,” He explains waiting for him to take a photo.

Yamaguchi quickly jumps into action and brings his camera to his face, taking a photo of him acting completely oblivious to the camera. He looks so cute; fixing his glasses like that, Yamaguchi can barely stop the smile from forming on his lips. Tsukishima’s face was too perfect, at least to Yamaguchi, even with that dead stare he gives everyone, even to Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima can see the smile on Yamaguchi’s face, he briefly wonders if it’s him who brings that smile to his face, and then he quickly hopes he is the one who does.

Yamaguchi pulls away and looks at him “S-so the next one?” He asks nervously, not wanting to sound too eager, but then again,  _he really is._

Tsukishima sighs as he got up and takes off his shirt without much care, throwing it onto the bed without much noise. His hands run through his hair again as yawns and Yamaguchi waits patiently to get a good shot of him. Tsukishima looks at him “Ready?” he asks, and this time his smug smirk shows up, and then Yamaguchi thinks that that’s the best expression he’s shown him, and before Tsukishima can change his look, he takes a photo, making it focus on his lips and downward, stopping at his  hipbones.

Tsukishima is thrown off for a second before he sighs and shakes his head with a small smile, but its quickly hidden as he puts his shirt on and turns away from Yamaguchi, who by that time, was busy examining his photo he took.   

Tsukishima looks at him “So how do you want to do that one photo with the background?”

Yamaguchi looks right back at him, smiling, then processes what he said, “Oh!” He says as he lets out a nervous laugh “Can you just maybe lean by the windowsill?” he asks as he bites his lip, it’s sort of obvious he has no idea how that will look, but he’s trying. Therefore Tsukishima sighs and moves to where he asks, he leans and looks down floor, as if he’s thinking about something profound, when in reality he’s thinking how  _weird_  it is to be a model.

Yamaguchi snaps a photo and surveys it before taking another, this time further away, and this one looks better, has more of his surrounds in it, and makes it really look like a photo taken when he wasn’t looking. Yamaguchi  _really_  likes this one, since it makes him feel as if Tsukishima lives with him.

Tsukishima looks up to him now, and walks over “What’re you smiling about?” He asks as he tries to look at the photo.

“It looks like you live with me,” He blurts out, and as he realizes what he actually said, his face turns red and he looks at him with wide eyes “I-I didn’t meant that…!” He says quickly.

Tsukishima was so surprised by the truth in the others first response he started to laugh and shook his head a little, ‘ _He looks so cute completely flustered and confused’_  He thought to himself, and then heard a distinctive ‘click’ of a camera and looked to find Yamaguchi holding a camera to his face.

“I finally got it!” Yamaguchi exclaims as he stares at the laughing photo of Tsukishima. This is what he wanted to get in the beginning of their project… and he finally got it! He’s ecstatic.

“Got what?”

 _‘Shit’_  Yamaguchi thought, he is just filled with unplanned outbursts. “I-I m-meant that… I may or may not have wanted a photo of you laughing…” He told him embarrassingly.

Tsukishima raises a brow at him and rolls his eyes “You’re… something else, Yamaguchi,” He says as he moved to sit down “Hey, Yamaguchi, what is your topic again? I don’t think you told me,” Tsukishima asks.

“Well… I’m going to ramble, so sorry in advance, Tsukki!” He starts as he rubs his neck “I like to take photos because they’re so many beautiful things to take and capture, and I am not  _that_  beautiful, so I love to behind the camera and being able to take photos of beautiful things because, they are what they are, beautiful on the outside, to look at and stare at, to admire. But the things is, no one tries to take photos of things that are beautiful without having some meaning to it, and I like to take photos of things that are beautiful and show what they really are, so sort of exposing things, and so, I wanted you to be… as human, and you as possible, I wanted to capture you in ways that showed your inner b-beauty…” He rambles as he looks away “I wanted to expose you for you,” He says.

Tsukishima stares at him, he sighs “You know what I draw for, right?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head “No, I don’t, would you tell me then, Tsukki?” He asks with big eyes, curious, but unsure of the sudden change.

“I don’t draw things that don’t strike me as important, when I drew you, I wanted to capture your beauty, you don’t really understand the affects you have on people do you? I want to draw things that compel me, things that are interesting, and look like they have a lot of life still in them, you… with your freckles and messy hair, you…,” He says, he wanted to continue _‘You were so beautiful and I just want you, and I want to show you how perfect you are, and how much I want to kiss you, and how your freckles are probably one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen on a human being before’_ but he stayed quiet.

Yamaguchi’s face flushed at that “N-No, Tsukki, w-what do you mean? You think I’m beautiful?” he asks clearly in awe.

Tsukishima groans,  _‘Why are words such a chore,’_ He pulls Yamaguchi in close and set him down on his lap “Yes,” He responds as he grabs his waist and kisses him, it was soft, just lips touching. Yamaguchi’s are confused and stiff, and Tsukishima’s are trying to coax him to loosen up, which eventually works and Yamaguchi kisses him back gently, his hands moving to cup his cheeks and Tsukishima’s stay at his waist, but curling in tighter, bringing him closer. Yamaguchi lets out a whine at the others nails digging into him; Tsukishima lets his grip loosen as he continues. The kiss lasts for a couple seconds more before he pulls away, Tsukishima stares at him, his gaze moving between his mouth and his eyes. His lips which were getting redder and his mouth parted slightly and softly breathing. His eyes on the other hand were wide with curiosity and joy “T-Tsukki…” He managed to squeak out.

Yamaguchi gently presses his lips to his and smiled before pulling away for the second time “I wish I could’ve gotten a photo of that,” he lightly teased.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and shook his head “You can say the weirdest things ever, Yamaguchi,” He says as he let the other rest his head on his shoulder.

With a smile and a soft laugh Yamaguchi nudges his nose into his neck and move closer “I can’t believe this means that you like me too,” He says, his voice bubbly and clearly overjoyed, and Tsukishima hums in response.

“You should’ve been able to get it,” Tsukishima’s reply was simple and even a little annoyed as he let out a scoff “I couldn’t tell if all that blushing was for me or just because you’re always so jittery,” He says.

Yamaguchi laughs again and hums “That’s part me, and part you being so…  _you._ ” He tells him with a light voice “I like you, Tsukki,” He says out loud for the first time.

“And I like you... too…” He says a little awkwardly as he looks aside, even though he knows Yamaguchi can’t see his blushing face in any event.

“I really hope you do, or that kiss was really out of place,” Yamaguchi responds as he laughs at his silly comment. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes “Just shut up,” He mutters.

Yamaguchi smiles and says a soft “Sorry, Tsukki,” before kissing his neck and hugging the other tightly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rui-megawa.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @ruimegawa
> 
> please comment if you liked it!


End file.
